mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abeir-Toril
Abeir-Toril (or commonly referred to as Toril) is the name of the fictional planet that makes up the Forgotten Realms Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting, as well as the Al-Qadim and Maztica campaign settings and the 1st edition version of the Oriental Adventures campaign setting. The name is archaic, meaning "cradle of life." It consists of various continents and islands, including Faerûn, Kara-Tur, Zakhara, Maztica, Osse, Anchorome and Katashaka, a sub-Saharan-like continent south of Maztica, where humanity appeared. Toril was the name of Jeff Grubb's campaign world, and it was adopted as the name of the planet upon which the continent of Faerûn existed when he and Ed Greenwood were designing the original Forgotten Realms Boxed Set in 1987 (the Old Grey Box). Abeir- was added as a prefix to the planet's name so that it would be the first entry in the alphabetical encyclopedia of terms included in the set.http://rfipodcast.com/show/2010/04/13/issue-13-ampersands-alliteration/ Confirmed by Jeff Grubb on this 1st Edition podcast. In a significant retcon of the setting's history, Forgotten Realms material for the fourth edition of Dungeons & Dragons "reveals" that the world was split in two in prehistory, divided between the primordials (Abeir) and the gods (Toril). Toril is the world that has been showcased so far. A cataclysm called the Spellplague has caused several parts of the two worlds to switch places, displacing portions of Faerûn and the entire continent of Maztica with regions of Abeir: Tymanther, Akanûl, and Returned Abeir. It is orbited by one moon named Selûne, and by a cluster of asteroids, known as the Tears of Selûne. Continents Anchorome Anchorome is the equivalent of North America, and as such could be translated as real-world's Vinland from the Vikings. It is almost unexplored and is at the North of Maztica. Its best-known inhabitants are the Azuposi (a Pueblo-like people), as well as the defunct Esh Alakarans and the xenophobic Poscadar elves (Native American-style shamanic elves. They are so xenophobic they did not even speak with the ambassador from Evermeet — this may have been inspired by the Skræling). There is also a sahuagin realm called Itzcali located in the sea nearby. Long ago, Balduran, a sea captain who was the founder of Baldur's Gate, sailed to Anchorome and returned with a great wealth that was used to build the wall around the fledgling Baldur's Gate. It was revealed in the Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast expansion that Balduran returned to Anchorome and retrieved a second hoard of treasure from the Native kingdoms. Unfortunately, when he attempted to take on a number of locals to replenish his crew he discovered they were infected with lycanthropy. The resulting battle shipwrecked Balduran on an island, which was later discovered by a Merchant Guild from Baldur's Gate and subsequently by the player who is sent to confirm the finding, where both the original crews' and the natives from Anchorome's descendants were locked in a bloody lycanthrope feud. The fate of Balduran himself was never clearly revealed. After the discovery of Maztica by the mercenary captain Cordell, mercenaries from the Flaming Fist were sent to Anchorome. They built a keep, Fort Flame, in the shores of Balduran's bay (which is actually far below Balduran's resting place) but other than this it had been a complete disaster. It is speculated that it is the land where the Creator Races known as the Aearee retreated a long time ago. It is rumored that several tribes of thri-kreen make their home in Anchorome's western regions. Faerûn Kara-Tur Maztica Maztica, called by its inhabitants The True World, is a fictional continent that parallels the American continents in the time of their discovery by Christopher Columbus, more exactly Mesoamerica, albeit confused with the whole “western lands” (like the Americas). The Maztica Campaign books provide a mythical setting where players can imagine their characters traveling for adventure. They describe a mythical civilization similar to the Aztec, Incan, Toltec, or Mayan cultures. West from Faerûn, across the Sea of Swords, the Trackless Sea, and 'Tayola' the Eastern Ocean, Maztica is a land of jungles and (to the Faerûnians) mystery. Early in its history it was a land fought over by the gods Qotal the Plumed Serpent and his brother Zaltec. For a crime against his sister, Qotal retreated from Maztica for an age but returned in recent times. It was 'discovered' by Amnian explorers led by one Captain-general Cordell and his Golden Legion in 1361 DR. Amn was quick to carve out its claim to the land for trade benefits, establishing the port city of Helmsport, and the church of Helm led the encroachment into the new land. The native peoples were devastated by foreign diseases and the ruthlessness of the invaders, and this, coupled with the difficulties encountered on Maztica backfiring against them, caused the church of Helm to come under heavy criticism. It has to be noted that Lantan also claimed some lands. Maztica is divided into the nations of Nexal, Kultaka, Huacli, Kolan, Pezelac, and Payit. The region known as Far Payit neighbours Payit, both in the east around Helmsport. The native people of Maztica from Payit and Far Payit are known as Payits, whereas natives from the other nations are known as Mazticans. There are also the human races known as the Dog People and the Green Folk. Many monstrous races also live in Maztica, including wild halflings and Chacs—jaguar spirits. In very old times, Couatl came from Maztica to fight the Yuan-Ti of Chult. Some scorpionfolk from Maztica found an Underdark passage to the Underdark of Faerûn (http://enworld.cyberstreet.com/showthread.php?t=80656&page=2). North of Maztica is the continent of Anchorome. South of it (and separated by a strait) lies an unknown continent very close to mythical sub-saharan Africa. Maztica was detailed for 2nd Edition Dungeons & Dragons in the Maztica Campaign Set by Douglas Niles, and in the Forgotten Realms novels of the Maztica Trilogy—''Ironhelm'', Viperhand and Feathered Dragon—also by Douglas Niles. Maztica was also the name of the elder goddess who embodied the land of Maztica. Killed by her own son Zaltec, she was the wife of dead Kukul, but unlike her husband, continues to live on in the continued existence of the continent. In 4th edition, the Spellplague caused by Mystra's death caused Abeir and Toril to briefly merge and then instantly rip apart again. As a result, Maztica is no longer a part of Toril, having been replaced with a continent called "Returned Abeir." Zakhara Zakhara is a fictional realm styled after the themes and setting depicted in the Arabian Nights. The land is the setting of the Al-Qadim campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons tabletop role-playing game. Zakhara is a giant peninsula of the same supercontinent that hosts Faerûn and Kara-Tur on the planet Abeir-Toril. Zakhara is located east of Faerûn, and the closest Faerûnian lands to Zakhara are the Dambrath (by sea) and Var the Golden or arguably Konigheim (by land). Zakhara is mostly isolated from the rest of the world, as the peninsula is separated from the main mass by the World Pillar Mountains (also known as Wu Pi Te Shao in Kara-Tur). Waters around Zakhara are bountiful with pirates and corsairs who charge traders tolls to cross "their" seas, such traders willingly pay these exorbitant fees as Zakhara's exotic trading goods tend to be well worth the price back in Faerûn. Occasionally the pirates decide to completely cut off Zakhara from Faerûn. The land is full of secretive cities, unwelcoming to travellers, huge deserts, lush oases and powerful genies who meddle in the affairs of humans frequently. The continent is ruled by a theocracy headed by the Caliph, and tales tell of demon-infested cities and godless sorcerers (like the genie-binding Sha'irs) wielding strange magic. Powerful magic and great warriors of every like are to be found in Zakhara. Zakharites are firmly convinced they are more civilized than the rest of the world and treat "barbarians" accordingly. The capital city of Zakhara is Huzuz, the "City of Delights". Other features Tears of Selûne The Tears of Selûne are a pack of asteroids trailing Abeir-Toril's moon, Selûne. Wu Pi Te Shao Known as the World Pillar Mountains in Faerûn or Wu Pi Te Shao in Kara-Tur, the “Roof of the World” is the largest mountain range in the fictional fantasy world of Toril and hence can be compared to real-world Himalaya. It is inhabited by evil Yak-men and separates Zakhara from the rest of the supercontinent, much like Himalaya separated India from the rest of Eurasia on Earth. Yal-Tengri Yal-Tengri (also known as The Great Ice Sea) is Toril's equivalent of the Arctic Ocean. It is barely known at all. In the ancient time, the major city on its shore was Winterkeep, it is now the trade city of Naupau, in Sossal. Far in the north of the sea is a small island dominated by a cathedral-like spire, inhabited by gnomes of Gond. The Yal-Tengri is free of ice for the six summer months of the year The Endless Ice Sea is the name of the western Faerûn part of it. Somewhere there is Jhothûn, the long-forgotten capital of a mighty empire of Giants. See also * Geographical index of Toril References External links *Toril page on official Spelljammer website Official material * [http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=products/dndacc/177580000 Frostburn] * [http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=products/dndacc/178670000 Stormwrack] * Jhothûn * The Horde (zip)